mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Renovation
Dormmates Anissa Manson grunted as she bent her knees and lowered her body to the ground, carefully setting down a cardboard box that was packed full of clothing, as the words written on the box's side indicated. She quickly popped back up and spun on her heel quickly, desiring to hurry the process up, as she still had several boxes that needed to be brought in and then unpacked. Anissa had nearly lost her balance as she collided with a Michael Davis, who she had not been aware was standing behind her. Extending his arm out, Michael grabbed Anissa before she would hit the ground. He'd been assisting her with moving her items into her dorm. They'd rarely exchanged words, but he had no problem lending her a hand even with the angry expression on his face. From the moment he stepped foot into class up until the simulation, everything had just been pissing him off and had he said too much, he would have felt as though he'd been taking his anger out on Anissa when it had clearly not been her problem. Walking into the room while lifting her back up, Michael reached to his hair with his free hand and began to play in it. "Anissa," he began, calling her by her full first name. He only did so when he had been irritated. "Can you twist my hair?" Anissa stood up by herself and grabbed Michael's hands in her own, looking into his eyes and stopping him from trying to move away or break eye contact with her. "Only if you tell me why you're mad, Mikey." Anissa's eyebrows furrowed in concern and she looked genuinely empathetic as she stared at Michael to determine what had been making him so upset — at least, more upset than usual. "The majority of our class, to be honest." Michael began, shaking his hand whilst continuing to twist his hair. "Well, imma' be honest, not even the majority. Just the group I got bunched with. I'd rather have dealt with D'Asia or something. The Jeremy kid, why is he here?" Michael had a flash of the conversation he held with his elder brother over the phone. His words were solid and motivational, he was told that T.S.J., if you did not pass, would NOT let you within the schools' doors. So why had there been three people who failed let in. What added fuel to his fire, was the fact he tried to take initiative, when in reality Jeremy had simply been asking for Michael's cooperation. "They don't belong here, this school is the best of the best, right? Or have I been led astray? Either way, I just want my hair twist, I'm sorry." He said, looking Anissa dead in her eyes. Anissa let out a soft sigh and donned a mournful face, moving over to one of the chairs that she had moved in. "Alright... just sit down and I can do your hair." Anissa said, tapping the chair to beckon him over. As he sat into the chair, Anissa ran her finger through his hair and began to talk. "Mikey, not everyone is capable of moving at the same pace that you do. You're always so used to going fast and hard at everything that you do, I worry that sometimes the way you see things gets skewed sometimes. I don't like seeing you so full of hatred all the time... it doesn't make me feel good." Anissa said, lowering her voice to a gentle whisper not because she didn't want anyone to hear, but because that was all she could manage to get out at the time. "You right." Michael responded, eyes rolling to the back of his head as she played in his hair. "I don't know why it's bothering me so much actually. Probably because I know everyone else who passed, tried their damn best." Smiling slightly, "Imma' have to do what I came here to do." Michael was abrasive, rowdy, aggressive, and anything else that fits into those categories. He hated people, except those with the same blood in his veins and surprisingly, Anissa. There was no one better to tell him he needed to calm down. For she was like a treasure. A sacred jewel stashed into the most difficult of ancient dungeons that only the mighty would be able to reach. "Sorry, Niss." he apologized for his actions but would take much more to change him as a whole. "Anything you see in any of the people here?" Although Michael couldn't see it, Anissa smiled as she could feel his body lose the tension that was previously trapped inside of it. "I think we're all here for the same reason, really. Everyone has the ability to grow, after all. It's not like I have tons of potential, but the staff must've known that I could grow somehow." Anissa said truthfully, shrugging her shoulders and continuing to twist Michael's hair. Even though it was nothing new, she felt her heart jump in her chest every time she touched Michael. They had opposite energies, but that was what made them so compatible, as cliche as the whole "opposites attract" idea was. "You always pull that card," he began, returning her unseen smile with on of his own. "More than capable, obviously..." an image of her mother flickered in his head and then an image of Dracula screeched right after. Closing his eyes tight, he shook his head slightly. "Even if you can't, I'll be there to pick up any of your existing slack." Anissa reached over to a box that was stacked next to the chair and dug through it, pulling out a small tub of shea butter and applying a generous amount to Michael's hair. She stood in silence and played with Michael's hair, twisting it into tight spirals. Finally, she broke the silence. "Mikey, promise me that you won't let school get into your head?" Anissa said, a slightly serious undertone present in her voice. "There's so much more to you than your Quirk, or your strength, or anything about T.S.J." She assured him, continuing to finish his hair. "I can't make that a promise," Michael said, "A lot of this is pavin' the way for my career. I need to start taking shit serious right now if I want to be the Number 1 Hero. I don't wanna be like Des or my momma', I wanna' reach the level that they couldn't. Ya know?" Anissa nodded silently, putting her fingers to work so her mind wouldn't have to. She wasn't really sure exactly how she felt about Michael's philosophy, but she knew that even she couldn't break through Michael's tough exterior when it came to his ambitions. He was a very hard-headed person, and one that put his aspirations above absolutely anything else. Although she wasn't able to relate to this philosophy personally, she knew how much it meant to Michael to be the best. But another side of her also wished that he would be able to see the bigger picture. "I love you, Mikey." Anissa said, after her careful consideration. He didn't mean to be rude or anything to Anissa, of course, she knew that. She'd just been trying to get him to calm down and stop thinking so deeply on the things currently transpiring. But he couldn't see it the same way she could. We wanted to be the best and the only way he could be the best was by doing the best he could to get to that point. Academically, physically, and mentally both played parts in it. "Niss, I love you too. I love you too." Anissa stopped twisting Michael's hair and wiped her hands on a nearby rag. She placed her hand on the back of the chair and delicately spun so that she faced Michael, standing in front of him. She sat on his lap, putting her legs on either side of the chair and looking directly into Michael's eyes. "I'm not losing you because you're such a hard head all the time." Anissa said, smiling lightly even though she was fairly serious in her statement. "You won't." Michael said, eyes drifting before his mind began to wander off. He couldn't help but think about how his father, despite being a well-respected Hero, decided to throw away his ranking so that he could fully pursue his career in track. Someone of his calibre, choosing a sport over heroing? Michael couldn't fathom it and he wanted nothing to do with it. He would do what his father couldn't and would die trying to. Anissa sighed and stood up off of Michael's lap. She turned around and started walking back to the door, outside of which many more boxes sat waiting to be brought in. "I sure hope so..." Anissa said, bending over and picking up another box that sat outside the door. She brought the box over to the bare bed frame and mattress in the corner of the room, using a pair of scissors to cut open the box, which was revealed to be some of her bedding. In silence, she quickly put the sheets on the bed before grabbing her comforter and looking up to Michael to see if she could tell what he was thinking. "Early in the year, I know, but fuck..." Looking down at his hands before frowning because she'd twisted his hair just a tab bit too tight. He considered it punishment for being so mean today so he didn't even give Anissa any backtalk. "I've been thinking about another super move I want to make." Shaking his head left and right he realize just how selfish he'd been being by only talking about himself. He know he asked her earlier but he needed to ask her once again but in a different manner. "Any friends?" He asked, "No boys." Anissa shook her head side to side. "None that made it into T.S.J," Anissa said matter-of-factly, although there was an audible tinge of sadness in her tone, understandably so. "Everyone here is so caught up in the beginning of the school year that I hardly know anyone's names, let alone have any new friends... what about you?" "Met this one kid, Arashi, cool dude." Michael began, taking his fingers up to the top of his head to twist his hair even further despite them hurting. "We spared, I wanna beat his ass." This was true, even though Michael had been rather passive after his scuffle with Arashi, he did want another go at him. But not in his usually cocky and overconfident manner. While he may have not said it out loud to Anissa or Arashi, he rather respected him and couldn't wait to have another shot at him. A slight grin formed on his face. "Ye, I'll beat his ass next time. I'm thinkin', stomping his head in the dirt to create a crater with his face in it." Anissa smiled slightly at Michael's usual antics and put her finger up level with his face. "Hold up, Mikey. I know brutalizing your peers has always been one of your aspirations, but let's try not to get expelled during the first few weeks, alright?" Anissa teased. She placed her hand on her lap and inspected her nails as she continued to talk. "Well since I don't know anybody and you have only fought one person, I think we should organize a sleepover or something like that. A little party in someone's dorm room, once we all get settled in. It'd be a great way to break the tensions, I think." Anissa smiled at her idea and lifted her head up to Michael to hear his reponse. Category:EmperorSigma Category:EmpYesdi Category:Yesdemia Category:MikeNissa Category:Role-Plays